Nameless Love
by VicentNyan
Summary: Red and Green are best friends since childhood, they are in the last year of high school and are planning on going together to the university. Everything changed the day that Red realized that his relationship with Green is more than a normal friendship. How is going to react Green when Red tell him his real feelings? [AU] [(Originalshipping/Namelessshipping) (Isshushipping)]
1. Chapter 1

Good things always end, the most wonderful and perfect things end and you can't do anything to avoid the deadline. But, everything that ends change and transform in another perfect thing.

Like the sunsets that create the end of the days, September came and killed the summer, changing everything. No more lazy days in the pool, no more quite nights gazing stars. When the summer finally ended Red and Green started their last year in high school, their senior year.

Red and Green were students in the same high school, the West High School. Green was the perfect student, he was responsible and hard-working, on the other hand, Red was lazy but he also usually get good marks because of his innate intelligence. They were best friends since kindergarten, they grew up together and they knew everything about each other.

* * *

"Red, your friend Green is waiting for you in the door", said his mother entering to his room. Red was still sleeping, the windows were closed so his room was very dark. There were clothes in the floor.

"What? What time is it?" Red said with his eyes still closed.

"It's 8am", she replied.

"What? I'm gonna be late my first day!" he shouted. Then he jumped off the bed and looked for his mobile phone between the clothes.

"I can't find my phone, mom", he admitted.

"If only you had tidied your room like I said to you yesterday this wouldn't be happing", she replied. "When you find your phone, put your clothes on and come to the kitchen to take your breakfast", she left the room.

Red finally found his mobile phone inside of a pocket of his jeans, when he checked it he found several texts from Green.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in your door".

"Could you please hurry a bit?"

"I don't want to be late in the first day".

Red stopped reading the messages, he get dressed, grabbed his bag and headed to the kitchen. He was wearing jeans, a simple black t-shirt and a pair of Chuck Taylors.

When he finally went to the door Green greeted him, "Good morning sleeping beauty", said joking.

"Sorry, I had so many problems to sleep yesterday", explained Red.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, I only want to get on time to the first class", Green responded. "Let's go".

"Wait, I have to grab the breakfast", he replied.

He went to the kitchen, Green was already outside the house, waiting. When Red went outside Green started to laugh.

"Seriously?" Green said laughing. "Are you going to go to high school with a toast in your mouth and running? That's so cliché".

"Shut up! I'm hungry, and nobody said anything about running", responded Red a little bit offended.

"Come on, don't get mad at me" he said.

Then they finally kept quiet, they were so close that they could perfectly walk in the street together but without talking. They could even understand each other only looking in to their eyes.

* * *

"I'm glad the first class haven't started yet" said Red relieved when they came to the school.

"Yeah, it would be awful missing the literature class" joked Green. They were waiting in front of the door of the class 209. There were another students waiting in that corridor. Red and Green knew them since freshman year but they didn't liked them, so they only saluted them in a cold and distant way.

"Well, so that was my only conversation with them this year, I had enough" thought Red after speaking a little bit with them about their summer.

"I hate this place so much" Red muttered. He didn't want the other students to hear him, only Green.

"That's not new, you know I also hate this place", whispered Green.

Finally the professor came and opened the door, the other students began to enter and Red looked at Green, who was looking at his mobile phone.

"Is everything ok?" asked Red.

"Yes, I only received a text from my little brother" he replied.

"Is he ok? I haven't seen him this morning", Red said.

"He texted me that he need to talk with me about something later, I don't know what it's about".

"Don't worry, I'm sure that everything is fine", Red replied smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

During the first literature class the professor explained the topics that they were going to study that year. Green wrote down everything the professor said. Red was only watching him writing, he didn't feel like doing it, and Green always borrowed his friend his class notes so that wasn't a big deal.

Red was left-handed and Green was right-handed, in order to not bother the other while they wrote in class they always sit in the same position, Red in the left side and Green in the right side.

"His handwriting is still beautiful", Red thought. "After the summer vacations mine is awful, I haven't written anything since June".

The professor decided to finish the class early that day, she asked the students to read the first ten pages from their textbook.

After the class they were standing together in the corridor, Green was looking at his mobile phone.

"Red, I received a text for my brother. He wants to meet us in the cafeteria now".

"Let's go!" he replied.

"He never behaves in this way, I mean, he's always normal and this is definitely not normal" Green said a little bit worried.

"He never texts you?" Red asked.

"Yes, he does, but… I don't know what to think. He always speak straight to me and today he is mysterious".

* * *

When they reached the cafeteria they find Black sitting alone in a table. He waved his hand at them.

"Good morning, Black", Red said. Green and Red sit in the table with Black.

"What is exactly happening?" Green asked a little bit angry.

"Wow, you are going straight to the point", said Black surprised.

"I only want to know why are you behaving this way and why did you avoided me this morning", Green explained.

"Are you mad at me?" Black asked innocently.

Red was between the two brothers and he started to feel awkward, he didn't know what to say. He remained quiet.

"I feel that I can trust you, guys. This is a big secret".

"Come on!" Green shouted.

"Chill out, brother" Black said. He grinned. "This is very important". Black was nervous and also he couldn't stop smiling. He was happy and nervous at the same time. "I'm in love", he said finally.

"Wait, what?" Green asked surprised.

"Wow, those are very good news, who is she?" Red said happily.

"That's the important part, she is not a she, I'm in love with a guy", Black answered.

His answer provoked a large silence. Red was looking the floor, Green didn't say anything for a while.

"Where did you met him? How old is he? What are his intentions? Who is he?" Green demanded. He was surprised, he wasn't angry at all, only surprised. He would never imagine his little brother being in love with someone. He had to protect him.

"Actually I haven't met him yet. I know him from the Internet", he answered with a big smile on his face.

"What?" Green shouted. "This can't be true, you can't be so naïve. This is unbelievable".

"Why are you saying that?" Black asked concerned.

"If you trust in people that you don't actually know you must be stupid, I mean, you don't know anything about this guy", Green was angry.

"I didn't expected this reaction from you, I thought you would understand it", Black replied sadly.

"You are being a real idiot!" Green roared. He was frowning.

"Why are you so mean?" Black started to cry. "Red, please, say something, you are like a brother for me. I know that you can understand me".

"Black… I don't know what to think about this all thing", he replied. Red was very uncomfortable in that situation, he only stared at the floor and kept quiet.

"I'm not being mean, I care about you, I care about you a lot" Green said. "You are my little brother and I love you, I will always protect you no matter what". "I care, of course I care, I always care about my beloved little brother".

"Sorry…" Black was still crying. "I don't want to be a problem for you… But I want to meet him. We've talked about having a date this Saturday".

"A date? Seriously? It isn't too early for a date? You are only fifteen" Green replied.

"And you are seventeen, what's the difference?" he asked.

"Two years, two years is the difference", Green replied.

"I insist on going on a date with him".

"How old is he?" Green asked.

"He is your age, he's also in senior year but he attends Hill High School".

"Seriously? He attends that private school? Is for spoiled rich kids, is he a spoiled rich kid?" Green said angrily.

"I regret telling you this…" Black was exhausted.

"Listen, I'm going to the date with you. I can't allow you to meet that stranger alone".

"He isn't a stranger, and you can't come with me, it would be very weird", Black protested.

"It will be a double date", Green replied grinning.

"What?" Black asked confused.

"I'm going with Red as my date partner".

"Deal", Black said.

"Wait, what?" Red asked suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3

After high school Red and Green walked home together, it was a warm day, the weather felt like it was still summer.

"I miss summer", Green admitted.

"Actually… I don't", Red replied.

"Why?"

"12th October", he said. Green instantly smiled.

"I almost forget, that day is the international launching of Pokémon X and Y", Green said very happy.

"Are you going to play with me?" Red asked looking directly into his eyes.

"Sure, I can't refuse to do it when you are looking me with those puppy eyes".

"I don't have puppy eyes, stop saying that!" Red answered blushing a little.

Red and Green always played to the Pokémon games at the same time. When a new game launched they both bought it, and played it together. Red always bought the warm color version: Red, Gold, Ruby, Pearl, White and he was going to get Y. Green bought the cool color ones. Another tradition is that Red always has chosen the fire-type starter and Green choose the water-type.

"I like Chespin", Green said. Red frowned.

"You can't choose Chespin, it's against the rules".

"What rules?" Green asked laughing. "There's any rule that forbids me to choose a grass-type".

Red didn't say anything, he only looked at Green's eyes with a sad face.

"It's ok, I was just joking. Of course there's a rule, is our rule", he replied.

Red was happy, he loved the moments when he could hang out with Green. He was his best friend and everything was always easy with him. He could behave like he wanted. He could be like he wanted to be. There wasn't any other person in the whole universe that could be compared to Green.

"So…" Green started to talk to him, "What do you really think about my brother issue? And be honest".

"I'm always honest", he said. And that's true, Red never hides anything from his best friend. "I think that you should give your little brother's boyfriend a chance, it's true that you don't know him but he could be a wonderful person".

"Why do you said that he is his boyfriend? They aren't", Green responded.

"We don't know if they are or they aren't but the possibility that they are in a relationship is there". Red paused after saying that and waited for his friend to answer. He didn't. "But, why it bothers you so much?" he asked.

"It's because… I don't know… It's my little brother, I have to take care of him and some guys are dangerous", he replied. "I don't want him to get hurt. It could happen if I don't do anything".

"I think that everything it's going to be ok, and I'm going with you. If we think that this guy is not appropriate for Blackie then we will leave and we you can also hit that guy if you want", Red laughed.

"Why do you call him Blackie?" Green was also laughing.

"It's my little brother too, I know him since he was a little baby. He was very cute".

"Yes, and now our little baby is starting to date guys and the only thing I want is start to punch dude's faces".

"Maybe you'll get a chance to punch them, I can hold them and you can hit them", Red said. "Or maybe his boyfriend –or whatever he is- comes out to be a really nice guy and you don't have to hit anybody".

"That's not gonna happen, I'm thirsty of blood", Green joked.

"Wow, how aggressive you are. Maybe you should volunteer as tribute. I'm sure that you could win the games".

"And that's how you love me. You want me dead, aren't you?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow", Red replied when they got to his house.

Green didn't said anything, he only waved his hand.

* * *

When Green got home his little brother was already there, he was sitting in the dinner table waiting for the lunch. They never had lunch in the high school because all the classes finished at 2pm. Black looked at Green when he entered the room.

"Hi", Black said. "How's going?"

"Fine", Green answered without looking at him.

"Are you still angry?"

"I'm not angry at you", Green said. That was certainly true but it was a lie at the same time. Green wasn't directly mad at his brother but he was disappointed with the thing that he wanted to do. "Are you going to talk with mom and dad about this?" he asked.

"No".

"Ok", Green said. Then he left the room and went to his own bedroom. He thought that hiding that from his parents was another huge bad idea. Neither of the two brother had had any girlfriend or boyfriend in the past and his parents never had to deal with those things. "Problems, a lot of problems. Problems are not my favorite thing", Green thought.

* * *

Time flew the first week of high school and Saturday was approaching very fast. Green was more nervous than his brother. And that Friday night they had another argument. The two brothers were in Green's bedroom talking about their first week of high school and Green suggested his brother to talk with his parents about what they were going to do next day.

"You should tell them!" Green shouted.

"I don't have to do it if I'm not ready", Black said with his hands clenched.

"Yes!" Green barked.

"No!" Black roared.

"Why do you don't understand that I do this for protecting you? You are being incredibly selfish"

"This isn't about you, this is my life. I should have hidden it from you!" he screamed.

"I'm going to tell mom and dad", Green said, very angry. Black had his mouth wide open when he heard that.

"Don't you dare", the little brother said with tears in his eyes. "I hate you, I really hate you. Why do you don't want me to be happy?" he finally burst into tears.

Suddenly, Green hugged him. "Sorry", he said. "Sorry little brother. I care a lot about you". He wiped off his brother's tears and keep hugging him.

"I don't hate you", Black admitted. "I was just angry".

"I know. You are one of the two only persons I care in the world", the big brother said and then hugged him tighter.

"Who's the other one?" he asked.

"I think that you already know that", Green answered smiling.

"Red…"

"Yes, my best friend".


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was Saturday and Black had a lot of expectations for that day. The two brothers woke up around noon and went to pick Red. They planned to meet with N in the mall. They were walking in the street, the mall was near Red's house.

"And what's his name again? I think I didn't catch it the first time", Green said to his brother.

"N, his name is N", he replied.

"But that's not a name, that's a letter. Maybe his name is Nate or something like that".

"I don't think so…"

"You don't even know his name, you shouldn't meet him", Green said.

"Are you going to argue with me again?" Black asked frowning.

"Stop. Stop this stupid argument", Red said to them. "Today is gonna be a great day, everything will be ok, stop this stupid argument right now".

"Wow, Red, you are turning into an aggressive monster, I don't want to be near you when you explode", Green said surprised.

"Shut up!" he rolled his eyes and his face turned red.

"That's ok, but I don't want you to bite me or something, today you are my date, honey", Green joked.

When they got to the mall Black was very nervous. He had butterflies in his stomach. They entered to the huge building and Black looked for N, but he didn't find him because there were plenty of people.

"Where exactly we have to meet him?" Green asked.

"In the ice cream bar, 'Endless Ice'. It's a bar where you can eat all the ice cream you want only paying like six dollars", his brother replied.

"Oh my god!" Red exclaimed, "That thing really exist?" his heart was beating fast. "You mean like endless ice cream?"

"Yeah, it's something new, I was there last week", Black explained.

"Can we go to the paradise right now?" Red asked with a huge smile across his face.

"I assume you love ice cream", the little brother said.

"It seems like you don't know Red at all", Green responded. "Red has a very serious relationship with ice cream".

The three boys headed to the ice cream bar. When they got there, Black didn't find N.

"We should wait for him here", Black said when they were in the door of the bar. Red was jumping up and down.

"I think that I can't control my date, he needs the ice cream. What if we go inside first and you wait here?" Green suggested. Red was nodding and smiling.

"I can wait here, alone… I guess…" Black sad looking at the floor. He didn't want to wait alone but he didn't want to ask his big brother to wait outside with him. He wanted to look older in front of his brother.

"Okay, so we are going inside to pick a table, I wish you luck", he said before going inside.

Black was standing alone in front of the bar's door, he felt very nervous and excited. What is going to happen? He's going to be as cute as he looked in pictures? He will be nice with him? Black felt a lump in his throat. What if he doesn't appear?

He was breathing quickly.

"Everything is going to be alright, he have been talking for like four weeks", he thought.

His palms started to sweat.

"Okay… He's not coming".

He wiped his hands in his jeans.

And then, N appeared.

"H-Hi…" Black stuttered. "He looks stunning", he thought.

"Hi, I'm N", the other boy said.

"Yeah… I know", Black was trembling. N hugged Black, he wasn't expecting that, he hugged him back. Black's face turned red. He couldn't believe that N was so handsome.

"Where are your brother and his boyfriend?" N asked.

"My brother and his… b-boyfriend are already in the bar, waiting for us", he replied.

They went inside, Green waved his hand from the table. When they got there Red was already eating a vanilla ice cream.

"So you already started eating", Black said.

"This is his second ice cream", Green replied. "So you are the famous N". Red and Green were sitting in the same side of the table, the other two sat in front of them.

"And you must be Black's brother. Nice to meet you", N said smiling.

Red didn't look at them, he only cared about the ice cream.

Black was biting his bottom lip.

"So, how long have you been going out?" N asked to Green.

"We are together since 2010", Green asked. He was a good liar.

"Wow, that's three years!" N exclaimed. "Awesome!"

The waitress went to the table and asked what they wanted to eat.

"One cookie ice cream", Black said.

"Two of them", Green added.

"One chocolate ice cream", N replied.

"I want another of this", Red said finally.

"So, two cookies, one chocolate and another vanilla. Wait a second, please" the waitress said smiling.

When the waitress left nobody said anything and an uncomfortable silence started. Black was looking at his brother's eyes, trying to communicate with telepathy. N was smiling and looking through the window. Red was looking at the pictures of ice cream hanging on the walls.

"Your name is Nate or Nathan or something like that?" Green asked breaking the silence.

"No, actually my name is N, just call me that", he replied grinning.

"How's school going, N?" Black asked speaking softly.

"It's okay, I like my high school", he replied. "And how is your high school, guys?"

"I like it, sometimes", Black admitted.

"I really hate it", Red thought.

The waitress came back with the ice creams. She smiled at them and left.

Green got his phone and texted Red, who was sitting next to him, "a bit awkward moment, he's not so bad, but look at how he looks at Blackie".

In fact, N was always looking directly to Black's eyes and Black was embarrassed because he didn't know how to behave in that situation. Black looked at N sometimes with a shy look.

They kept talking about random things and Red kept eating ice cream.

"My belly hurts", Red said finally.

"You have eaten like six ice cream in less than twenty minutes", Green said. "You deserve it".

"Sorry..." he said.

"You don't have to apologize", Green replied.

N laughed, "You are so cute together, you guys are like the perfect couple".

"Thanks", Red replied.

"I have to go now", N said. "I'm so sorry, but I have a lot of things to do. It was a pleasure hanging out with you".

"We also have to go", Black said.

"We keep in touch, okay?" N spoke directly to Black.

"Okay", he answered.


End file.
